Trapped
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: While searching for Ice Cabbages for Colony 6's reconstruction, the party got caught in a chaotic battle that eventually led to Melia and Fiora becoming trapped in an ice cave. Can the two girls stay warm while their allies search for the Magma Rock that they left in the Sealed Tower? (Takes place before Mechonis Core) (Rated T for near death experiences in the cold)


**Trapped** :

Shulk and his companions all had an important battle waiting patiently for them. The battle to stop Egil from using the newly-reawakened Mechonis from laying complete destruction on Bionis. As training, they wanted to make progress gathering materials for Colony 6's restoration. Their next stop would take them to Valak Mountain, the arm of the Bionis. This was the last area of Bionis that Shulk and the others discovered before arriving in their first area of Mechonis, known as Sword Valley.

As they were dreading the idea of Egil using the Mechonis to attack the group at any moment, they had to be as quick as possible. They had two materials to find before Colony 6's reconstruction can make further progress before they depart back to Mechonis. The materials are Snow Elements, which were obtained from Reef Nebulae, and Ice Cabbages, which are vegetables that only grow in the cold. According to the description, they look spicy, but they are not.

"Whew. That's the last of them." Shulk sighed out of relief as the group had collected their second Snow Element.

"Good thing only two of 'em are needed." Reyn agreed.

"I'm not exactly partial to fighting them either." Dunban agreed.

"Good thing you have me in your group." Melia remarked.

"Let's not argue, please. We have to search for Ice Cabbages." Fiora said.

"Now that's something I can help with!" Reyn yelled.

"They're not for eating, Reyn. They're for Colony 6's restoration." Sharla reminded Reyn.

"I know! But they are delicious." Reyn said.

"Riki agree with Reyn... for once." Riki said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, furball?!" Reyn asked.

"Once I get my old body back, I would love to taste them." Fiora smiled.

"It's a long task, Fiora. But once we stop Egil, we'll find a way to restore you to your old body." Meyneth, the goddess of the Mechonis, whose soul resides in Fiora's body, commented.

"Really, Meyneth? You really think so?" Fiora asked.

"Yes. I know how much you love vegetables. And I can tell you're more than willing to try them if you can eat again." Meyneth said.

"Yes. You're right, Meyneth. That's one reason why I prefer my old body, even though this one has some advantages." Fiora said.

"Mm. But before we get to stop Egil, we need to collect the Ice Cabbages." Shulk said.

"I can sense the freshest, ripest of Ice Cabbages, which are more likely key to the reconstruction's success, lying near where the entrance to Sword Valley used to be." Meyneth said.

"Really? Let's go there right away!" Fiora said once she regained control.

"Lead the way, sister. Wherever Meyneth tells you to go, we'll back you up." Dunban said.

"Thanks, big brother." Fiora smiled. Fiora then turned towards a pathway.

"Lead the way, Meyneth. I'll follow your directions." Fiora said.

"Of course. I'll tell you where to go, and you'll head that way." Meyneth said as she had Fiora's lips smile.

How to tell who was in control of Fiora's body? If Fiora herself is in control, she has her trademark green eyes. If Meyneth's in control, Fiora's eyes turn a bright red. It hadn't been until the discovery at the now-destroyed Mechonis capital, Agniratha, that the group discovered that it was Meyneth who was in complete control of Fiora's body the day they discovered Fiora alive while on Prison Island. But because Fiora helped Meyneth overpower Egil's control of Face Nemesis on Galahad Fortress, Meyneth saw fit to reward Fiora by giving her the ability to control her own body once more, since Fiora is the owner of her own body. Meyneth needed a vessel in order to survive, and thus, as a result, Fiora came back to life thanks to Meyneth.

"How closer are we? Riki doubt he could handle cold..." Riki complained.

"I'm with you. If only we had armor designed for this place..." Sharla agreed.

"Why not heat up your rifle?" Melia asked.

"Melia, this is no laughing matter." Sharla grumbled.

"I was actually being serious." Melia explained.

"Serious or not, my response is the same." Sharla still grumbled.

"I think we may have to engage in battle in order for that to happen." Dunban said.

"Dunban! Not you too." Sharla yelled.

"But our top priority is collecting the Ice Cabbages. Afterwards, we'll contact Dickson and Alvis." Dunban complied.

"Yes. Agreed." Shulk agreed.

After a bit, they finally arrived at the location that Meyneth was sensing. Southeast Ignia Hill, near some Ice Ether Crystal Deposits that are facing east. "Meyneth? Is this the location?" Fiora asked before her eyes turned red.

"Yes, Fiora. This is the location that I had sensed." Meyneth replied when she had brief control of Fiora's body. Meyneth had Fiora's body move to the very location. "If I recall correctly, you only needed two, right?" Meyneth asked.

"Yes. Just two." Melia replied.

"Very well. Fiora? I'll give you control of your body back." Meyneth said. Afterwards, Fiora's eyes returned to being green.

"Thanks, Meyneth. Looks like this is the place." Fiora smiled.

"Let's get to collecting 'em, then!" Reyn eagerly stated.

"And remember, Reyn. No eating them." Fiora requested.

"I know!" Reyn replied. After a bit, they found the freshest, ripest of Ice Cabbages. Which, according to Meyneth, is most guarenteed to make Colony 6's reconstruction more successful.

"Okay. That's both of them. Now let's get going." Fiora smiled.

As they were about to proceed... "Gyaaah! Many monsters!" Riki yelled. There were a pair of Slobos approaching.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Reyn eagerly yelled.

"Could these Ice Cabbages belong to those Slobos?" Shulk asked.

"I honestly doubt it. Slobos aren't exactly vegetarians." Meyneth said as Fiora's eyes turned red for a bit.

"Let me guess... They're carnivores? Or maybe omnivores? Just with a preference for meat?" Fiora asked.

"Whatever their preferences are, we won't let them take advantage." Dunban said.

"Dunban's right. Everyone, raise your weapons and fight!" Shulk ordered.

Everyone grabbed their respective weapons: Shulk with the Monado, Reyn with his Gunlance, Fiora with her dual swords, Dunban with his katana, Sharla with her rifle, Riki with his biter, and Melia with her staff. The Slobos had proven to be more powerful than the party had anticipated, but they had to power through. "Spear Break!" Melia yelled as she grabbed her staff and thrust it forward like a spear. This knocked the Slobos she was fighting for a bit.

But then, Shulk had a vision. In it, Melia would try to follow up with Starlight Kick, which would have her toppling the Slobos with a kick, but the attack misses, leaving her vulnerable to attack. "Melia! Wait a moment!" Shulk yelled.

"Now! Starlight Kick!" Melia was doing a dropkick against the Slobos. However, true to Shulk's vision, the attack misses. "Ouch!" Melia yelled as her attack missed. The Slobos, infuriated by Melia's Spear Break, raised its fist. Just as Melia got up, the Slobos punched her.

The punch hit so hard that Melia was sent flying to a rocky wall. And Melia got hit so hard, the rocky wall she was sent flying to had a hole, which, means, a cave got created by the force Melia took from the Slobos's punch. "Melia!" Fiora yelled.

"I got a plan! Someone get Melia outta there, I'll distract it." Reyn suggested.

"I'll get Melia out of there!" Fiora agreed.

"Bone... Upper!" Reyn yelled as he performed an uppercut on the Slobos he was fighting. "Now it's Reyn time!" Reyn yelled as he felt ready to taunt. Reyn turned his attention to the Slobos that punched Melia, and it looks like it was ready to face Fiora next. "Bring it on!" Reyn yelled as he used Mad Taunt on the Slobos.

And surely enough, he succeeded in grabbing the monster's attention. "Okay! Someone topple them both!" Shulk ordered.

"Leave it to Heropon! Super Riki Tantrum!" Riki yelled as he delivered a three hit combo that inflicted Break on both of the Slobos.

"Steel Strike!" Dunban yelled as he toppled the first Slobos by punching it.

"Wild Down!" Reyn yelled as he toppled the Slobos he taunted earlier.

"This'll leave a mark... Shaker Edge!" Shulk said as he performed a 180-degree low slash, which dazed the Slobos toppled by Dunban.

"Shield Bash!" Reyn yelled as he dazed the other Slobos by bashing its face with the shield part of his gunlance.

"Head Shot!" Sharla yelled as she fired a bullet on the Slobos that Reyn toppled and dazed. Surely enough, it took it out in an instant.

Meanwhile, Fiora was dashing towards the cave that was created from Melia being sent flying by the Slobos's punch. "Melia! Are you okay?" Fiora asked.

"F... Fiora?" Melia asked as she tried to not fall unconcious.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Let's get you out of here." Fiora said.

"Sword Drive!" Reyn yelled as he unleashed a powerful single-hit blow on the other Slobos. The move was so strong that it took out the other Slobos. But then, Shulk noticed something was wrong.

"What wrong, Shulk?" Riki asked.

"Look above." Shulk replied. It appears a pile of snow could fall any moment.

"Do you see what I see?" Shulk asked.

"If it's what I think it is... then yes." Sharla replied.

"Fiora! Melia! Get out of there now!" Shulk yelled.

Unbeknownst to Shulk, his yelling would actually cause the snow to start falling. "Melia! Hold on!" Fiora yelled as she had Melia hold on to her.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Riki yelled as he was hopping. But by the time Fiora reached the entrance with Melia holding on to her... the snow had landed.

"Shulk! The entrance is blocked!" Fiora yelled.

"How... How are we going to get out?" Melia asked.

"Oh, no! Fiora and Melly are trapped!" Riki yelled.

"That's terrible." Dunban agreed.

"Hang onto that wall, Melia. Meyneth and I will combine our power to dissolve the snow, no matter how thick it is." Fiora suggested. But as Fiora was about to gather Meyneth's power, Shulk had another vision.

In the vision, Fiora would use Final Cross to break apart the snow. However, it would only make the problem worse, for the cave collapses on the inside, crushing both Fiora and Melia. "Fiora, wait! Don't do that!" Shulk ordered.

"Shulk?" Fiora asked in confusion.

"I had a vision. If you try to break through the blockage, the cave you and Melia are in will collapse." Shulk replied.

"What?!" Melia asked in shock.

"But then... how are we going to get out?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm... Let me think for a bit." Shulk said.

"Can you two even see in there?" Dunban asked.

"Actually, yes. Meyneth's giving me her power to light up the cave using our energy. The cave may glow red for a bit, but we'll manage for a while. Until something causes the snow blockage to melt." Fiora said.

"Causing the snow blockage to melt..." Shulk said as he was thinking. After a bit, Shulk had an idea. "That's it! I just recalled something!" Shulk yelled.

"What is it, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"Do any of you recall that lava stone we used to enter the Sealed Tower?" Shulk asked.

"As in the Magma Rock?" Sharla asked.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, didn't we leave it in the Sealed Tower?" Shulk asked.

"We must have. Fortunately, according to our maps, it's not too far from this place." Dunban said.

"The Sealed Tower... Wasn't that where the Monado was first found?" Meyneth asked as she had brief control of Fiora's body.

"According to Dickson, yes. It was also where he had found me." Shulk replied.

"I'm sensing something... hot in there." Meyneth said.

"No doubt about it! It must be Magma Rock!" Riki replied.

"Okay. Fiora? Melia? We'll be right back. We'll go and get the Magma Rock that we left behind in the Sealed Tower. In the meantime, try to find a way to stay warm." Shulk said.

"Okay, Shulk. Understood." Fiora replied.

As Shulk and the others departed to the Sealed Tower, which was once known as Ose Tower, Fiora and Melia waited for a while. As Melia was trying to regain her strength after facing an injury, she grabbed her staff. "Summon Flare!" Melia yelled as she summoned a fiery element. "Summon... Copy!" Melia then yelled as she summoned another fiery element.

"Melia? What are you...?" Fiora asked.

"Whenever I summon these, I feel a bit of heat coming from them. It does get a little unbearing in hot places such as Makna Forest, but in places like this, it's perfectly fine." Melia replied.

"I see. ...Although my body is partially-mechanical, it appears my still organic parts are getting cold. Although..." Fiora shivered. "Meyneth? Is there a way for my body to heat up? You've used this mechanical body more than I have."

Fiora's eyes turned red as Meyneth gained a bit of control. "Actually, Fiora, yes. Your body has a heat mechanism. If you tell it to activate, it'll activate for you. Granted, it's not strong enough to melt the snowy barrier blocking this cave, but it'll keep your body warm." Meyneth replied before giving control back to Fiora.

"Okay, then. Heat mechanisms, activate." Fiora ordered her body. Fiora felt her body heating up in this otherwise very cold location.

"You know, Fiora? I couldn't help but notice that you've saved my life more times than anyone else since we first met. Especially compared to Riki or Dunban." Melia noted.

"Well, based on what Shulk told me of you, I thought that the two of us could become good friends. And it turns out I was actually right." Fiora smiled.

"Really, now?" Melia smiled in return.

"Yeah. Although my attempt to rescue you turned out to be futile this time, it's the thought that counts." Fiora replied.

"I see. ...You know? I'm getting a bit hungry. But... I'd rather not eat the Ice Cabbages." Melia said.

"I see. As much as I want to taste the Ice Cabbages once I regain my old body, they are for Colony 6's reconstruction." Fiora replied. "Here. I got this for you." she said as she handed Melia what appears to be an apple.

"An apple?" Melia asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to like fruit, but most of this world's unique fruits are disappointing. This apple, from what I've heard, is rather spicy. I'm fine with some spicy vegetables, but not spicy fruits. Those are for Sharla." Fiora said.

"I see. I'll take a bite." Melia said as she did so. But then, Melia was spewing flames. "Whew. That's spicy." she said as the flames died down.

"Here. Try this. It'll calm your mouth down after it spews the flames." Fiora said as she gave Melia a cooling mint.

"A cooling mint?" Melia asked.

"A sweet from Colony 9. They're meant to cool down spicy hot mouths, especially from those that were spewing flames. So eat that apple up. I've got lots of them." Fiora replied.

"Well... okay. They're decent anyways." Melia said before continuing to eat her Fire Apple.

Meanwhile, Shulk and the others have arrived in the Sealed Tower, once known in history as Ose Tower. "Here we are. It took a bit of time, but we made it." Shulk said.

"Good thing it's still open to being... open." Reyn said.

"Now, Riki and sidekicks search for Magma Rock so we free Melly and Fiora." Riki ordered.

"Sidekicks? ...Well, whatever makes you happy." Sharla remarked.

While they were searching around, Dunban eventually found it. "Aha! Here it is!" Dunban said.

"Good job, Dundun! Give Magma Rock to Riki!" Riki said.

"Oi, furball! Are you sure ya can handle it?" Reyn asked.

"No scaries, Reyn. Riki still have bag to carry stuff with." Riki said as he pulled out a bag, which Dunban placed the Magma Rock in carefully.

"Okay. Now let's go. But I think we better hurry." Shulk ordered as he grabbed the Monado.

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked.

"Fiora and Melia are trapped in a cave. If we don't hurry back, they'll eventually suffocate." Shulk replied.

"Surfer Kate? Who that?" Riki asked in confusion.

"Not "Surfer Kate", furball. Suffocate. Ya know, when you can't breathe." Reyn corrected.

"O-Oh! This bad! This really bad!" Riki yelled when he realised Reyn was correct.

"How are we going to get back there?" Sharla asked.

"I got an idea. Monado, lend us your power!" Shulk yelled as he activated the Monado.

"What are you planning, Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"Monado... Speed!" Shulk yelled as everyone glowed a blue glow as Shulk swung the Monado.

"You're making us faster?" Sharla asked.

"Yes. We have to get back there as quickly as possible. Besides, I lost Fiora once before. And I refuse to lose her again, no matter the meaning. And Melia's too imporant of an ally to lose either. Her Ether arts had made a bigger difference than without them." Shulk replied.

"Good point. Well, then, Shulk?" Dunban said.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Shulk yelled as he led the way.

Once Melia threw out the Fire Apple core, she realised it was getting difficult to breathe. "F... Fiora?" Melia coughed.

"Melia? What's wrong?" Fiora asked.

"It's... starting to get... difficult to breathe... in here..." Melia replied.

"Huh?" Fiora asked before coughing. "Meyneth? What's going on?" she asked before coughing again.

"Oxygen levels are getting lower, Fiora. We have to stay strong as possible. If you die, Fiora, then so will I." Meyneth said. When she gave control back to Fiora, Fiora coughed again.

"Hopefully, Shulk and the others return." Fiora said.

"I'm impressed... and shocked... that you struggle... too..." Melia said as she coughed.

"I may have a... mechanical body... but I'm still... a Homs, too..." Fiora said as she coughed, too.

Just then, the two girls heard a familiar voice. "Fiora! Melia! We're here!" Shulk yelled.

"Good work... Shulk... Please hurry...!" Fiora yelled while coughing.

"They're suffocating, indeed. Quickly! Someone grab the Magma Rock!" Sharla yelled.

"Melly and Fiora have no scary! For mighty Heropon... here!" Riki yelled as he placed the Magma Rock on the snowy barrier. The Magma Rock was doing its job so effectively, the snowy wall that's trapping Fiora and Melia in place was starting to melt.

As a hole came in at the top of the doorway, Fiora and Melia found themselves able to breathe like normal again. "It's working! We can breathe again!" Fiora smiled.

"Yes. Now I can put my staff away." Melia smiled as she did so. After a bit, Shulk and the others were approaching the cave's entrance.

"Fiora! Melia! Give us your hands!" Shulk ordered. Shulk and Dunban each had a hand opened for Fiora, while Reyn and Sharla had a hand opened for Melia. And just like that, the two girls made it out safely.

"Whew. I'm glad that brew is out of our hair." Fiora sighed out of relief.

"Melia, how bad are your injuries?" Sharla asked.

"I needed relaxation to recover. I'm still not in perfect condition, though. I had to hang on to Fiora before grabbing your and Reyn's hands, Sharla." Melia replied.

"Fiora and Melly all safe and sounds, all thanks to Heropon and sidekicks!" Riki was jumping for joy before Reyn grabbed him by the hair.

"Tryin' to take all the credit again, furball?" Reyn asked.

"Well, Reyn. Riki did place the Magma Rock on the snowy barrier. So give him some credit, Reyn." Shulk said.

"Fine..." Reyn said as he placed Riki back on the ground.

"By the way, Sharla?" Fiora asked.

"Yes, Fiora?" Sharla replied.

"Did Reyn eat any of the Ice Cabbages while we were trapped?" Fiora asked.

"Nope. Riki made sure Reyn not eat one." Riki replied.

"That's rich, coming from the Nopon who likes this veggie more than I do." Reyn grumbled.

"I'm very interested in trying the Ice Cabbage once I get my old body back. I miss eating." Fiora said before Meyneth gained control for a moment.

"Don't worry, Fiora. Once we stop Egil, we'll find a way to get you back to your old body. Didn't Linada promise that as well?" Meyneth asked before handing control back to Fiora.

"Well... yes. Yes, she did." Fiora replied.

"Well, then, all the more reason to keep fighting." Dunban said.

"Yep. I want to become strong enough to protect us all. As long as we all keep fighting together, we'll all become strong enough to protect each other. No matter what." Fiora said.

"Well said, Fiora. I'll need some recovery before we proceed back to Mechonis." Melia said.

"Very well. I'll contact Dickson and Alvis, let them know we got our collecting done, and we would like to return to Colony 6." Dunban said.

"Go ahead, then." Shulk said. As Dunban was opening up communications, of which Shulk and Dickson taught him how to work it, Shulk went to Fiora and Melia.

"I'm sorry if I didn't listen to your warning, Shulk." Melia said somberly.

"It's fine, Melia. You had good intentions." Shulk forgave Melia.

"Besides, it gave us a good time to bond." Fiora smiled.

"Yes. Fiora and I will likely become better friends than I had anticipated." Melia agreed.

"That's good. The better we get along, the better our teamwork." Shulk smiled, to which Fiora and Melia both nodded in agreement.

As Shulk and the others waited for Dickson and Alvis to arrive via a High Entia Havres vehicle, the party continued their conversations about how teamwork gets the group much farther than any of them ever could on their own. After a bit, their ride finally came, and brought them back to Colony 6, while praying that Egil doesn't attack the Bionis as the Mechonis regains its powers. This is where the story ends.


End file.
